fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Toroko
Day 1 Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Trailer: If The trailer begins with Reese opening his eyes to a bunch of photographs flying past him. As more and more fly past him, the film develops to show pictures of past trailers (the Wasteland Warriors dodging balls of smoke, Oshtyo looking into the portal). We focus back to Reese, who stands up as Reese II prepares to shock him. Reese dodges Reese II's strikes and pulls out a lamp to hit Reese II over the head with. As he prepares to do that, Trip the Catalyst appears with Hexa, who is confused by what's happening. Trip joins to battle Reese II, and Reese II avoids the two's attacks. Reese II mutters into a headset and suddenly out of nowhere comes Aurora, with white smoke coming out of her eyes. She expands the Grasshopper blade out and cackles. Suddenly the photographs are sent flying back, with the gust knocking all the catalysts as Unten comes in with FTAS Unten, Fantendo Resort Unten, and Citiverse Unten. After the logo appears, a quick scene depicting the photographs being swept up by a fast unknown creature is shown. TICK. TOCK. Kingdom Hearts: Denial in Oasis I haven't really talked about this game a lot since it's announcement. I'm sure many are wondering what I plan for some of the worlds. Many of you may recognize this as the location from Wreck It Ralph called Hero's Duty. In this world, your main enemies will be the Cybugs, as they can adapt to anything they eat, which makes your usual enemies of the Endless rather trival, as the Cybugs will simply attack them and devour them. You'll need to get help with a squad to take them down and to approach the tower to seal the keyhole and stop the cybugs. While many would have expected something like Andy's Room or maybe even Pizza Planet, I felt like Sunnyside was the best choice for a Toy Story world for this game. It has a hidden darkness under it, which will become apparent as you meet Lotso and his lockeys, who are working with the Endless. That's all I have to share for now about Denial in Oasis! Kid Icarus: Mythis It's time to talk more about this game! You may recognize this character as Amazon Pandora from the game Kid Icarus Uprising! What is her role? She is an additional playable character that joins the story later. She prefers to use swords. She has the special ability to play possum, even longer than the original ability in Kid Icarus Uprising. When playing dead, a fake body is left to make enemies believe that the player has been killed, but in reality Amazon Pandora turns invisible. This is a good way to get past a string of enemies that may be too tough or perfect for a sneak attack. This ends as soon as she gets hit or she attacks an enemy and connects. Of course that's not the only character that will be joining the group on Mythis, but we'll see him later... Mystery Collab Time to pull the curtains on this! This mystery collab is between Toroko and Pyro Enterprizes! It is a touch based rpg starring the Fan and the Enemy. We don't have everything quite figured out yet; hell that title is simply a working one. The game will feature a variety of basically unknown characters (as well as plenty of new ones) as the Fan and the Enemy fight against The Threat, the new evil at work in the Fantendoverse. As for touch-based... you play as the Fan or the Enemy. As you can imagine, you have a lot of power at your fingertips to play with. By tilting the system, you can change gravity and create earthquakes. But it's not all based off the system; by using your stylus you can create fires and a lot more. We'll touch on this more as the game develops. Since the game is so early, all I have to show right now is a bunch of concept art. Enjoy. CharacterConceptOneandTwo.jpg|New characters! CharacterConceptsThreeandFour.jpg|New characters! CharacterConceptFive.jpg|Last but not least in terms of new characters... CharactersCollab1.jpg|The Enemy, The Fan, and The Threat! Mystery Reboot 1 Who is this character, you ask? Well, it's a surprising answer: It's Professor Elena Vil Oldton! She doesn't like to use her last name though, for obvious reasons... did I mention she is the daughter of the late Professor E. Vil Oldton? In Pushers Pile Oxide, a brand new mobile game coming to iPhone and Android devices, you play as Pesh in attempt to stop this new villain from using hazzies to take over the world. The Pusher's Pile gameplay has been refined for this new installment, which begins again with the very basics of the series, back to the puzzle roots. More details to come very soon. And this wraps up just day one! Day 2 Mystery Reboot 2 Dream World (2015) follows Takeo Yumi and the origins of Dream Boy. Yeah, remember him? He's getting a game/reboot! You play as a human Takeo Yumi as he enters Dream World and slowly becomes what he is now. I can't give a lot of details on this right now, but you will meet many dream-like inhabitants in the game. One of them is The Sandman. The Sandman will give you various abilities at the cost of control that your character may have. As you journey further into the game, you will slowly loose control of your powers if you don't use them in a while. If too much energy is contained, you'll get severely hurt. That's all I can say on this game for right now. Shattered Character Reveal It's PIKA from Nintendo Civil War/The Neverworld Series! This one is based off the concept art in Fantendoland the Free. The idea was that since PIKA would have been "dead", a robot with a similar skillset and look would have been created. Using the powers of Bowser, Mario, and Pikachu, PIKA is a quite deadly opponent. Day 3 Mysterious Nine Project The cast for this third installment in the series is: *Exotoro *PabloDePablo *MeGa eXal *Sr. Wario *SuperSonicDarkness *Peppermint Princess *GamingDylan *Pyrostar *Mirai Moon We hope you look forward to this game. This will be the last game in the series I will oversee as project supervisor. UPDATE 4/16/15: .vectorDestiny will be leaving the project (issues with time constraints) and Peppermint Princess will be replacing him. It's just the Mysterious X Project curse! Shattered Character Reveal 2 It's Agent P from iPenguin! This mysterious character was the villain of the first game. Although corrupted by evil thoughts, he was a top agent at the iPenguin agency. He uses the skills at his former place of employment to attack as well as getting some of his forces in the heat of battle. Shattered Shadows One new, one old. Day 4 Mystery Reboot 3 The trailer begins with various scenes of destruction and warfare, with distorted children's voices overlaid it. We then cut to a desert where we see a van driven by Strafe. He stops when he sees a bunch of dead bodies over by a mysterious hole. Strafe gets out of the van to investigate where he suddenly caught by a net. Cut to black. When he wakes, he is surrounded by children. The children beat him senselessly, and a bunch of various scenes show Strafe being abused while strapped to a chair. The children then attempt to shove him into a metal room with another man, one much older. As he attempts to escape, something bursts into the wall. As the dust clears, it is a military jeep being driven by Leah Needlenam. The kids back away as she and X-Ray exit the vehicle, taking Strafe in the chair with them. Shattered Character Reveal 3 Eric Four is the son of Sixty Four. Surprisingly, there is not a Game Cube in the family. One of the more noticeable traits of Eric Four is his left arm, which is a strange bundle of black and purple. From this, he can cast void and dark magic. ZIN ZIN is a game that has been in my brain mush for a long time... a lot longer than I wish it would be. Following the daughter of Medusa named Meldi, ZIN is a Super Smash Bros. styled game featuring only original characters. We don't really have a lot to show at the moment for this, unfortunately. Fighter concepts are still being worked out, fighter redesigns, etc. The game is expected to have more information next month. Wasteland Warriors Introducing the fifth character on the expanded Wasteland Warriors team! Whitney is a young girl who uses a giant boom stick to attack. She can this as a javelin, a pole vault, or even as a look out point/helicopter blades. Although incredibly talented, she is also incredibly young, when most of them team don't exactly trust her to carry out missions on her or go on incredibly dangerous missions. Understandable, but Whitney isn't a fan... Project Universe Project Universe was something I quickly showed some concept art for a while back. I'm now happy to present Project Universe's true form: Stella Universe. Stella Universe follows Stella, a girl struggling to find individuality and understanding about herself. One day, she awakens in a different universe... a universe filled with nothing but Stellas. These Stellas all represent fears, flaws, traits, talents of Stella Prime, all individualized on a certain element of Stella. In order to escape this self-centered universe, Stella has to find a way out but when the only people around are you, it's going to be tough. Stella is outfitted with two guns. These guns are attached to ropes that are attached to energy crystals. Destroying Stellas give you different colored crystals, which have various elements to them. On the guns themselves, there is a energy bar and a super attack indicator. When the dot flashes, you can unleash a powerful attack that can clear out a screen in one attack. We'll have more to show of Stella Universe soon enough. Stay tuned! Day 5 Mystery Reboot 4 The trailer begins with a robotic voice similar to that of a vocaloid's speaking, asking if anyone is there. It cuts to black and we see 3.14 and a mysterious girl that flickers on docking bay of a ship. We then see various planets pass by the ship as well as some gameplay showcasing 3.14's ability to merge with technology by seamlessly transplanting himself to a TV screen. We also see 3.14, the girl on the ship, and two younger girls who have a skull for a head and a diver's helmet receptively. The trailer cuts to a mass of glitched video. 3.14 Worlds is coming soon. Shattered Character Reveal 4 WHAT'S UP FUCKERS IT'S LITTLE LENNY PENGUIN HOLY SHIT Little Lenny Penguin was created from the strange and highly misunderstood radiation of a tear in Time and Space itself, Lenny was fabricated from near nothingness, then placed in a desolate dimension from which there is (almost) no escape by an all-knowing force who "knew of things to come". Without the genetic hardwiring to eat or sleep, Lenny spent many lonely years in the dimension where only he roamed... all until a mysterious crack appeared... Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Invaders! Trailer The trailer opens with Mario, R.O.B, Samus, Sami, and Simon Belmont at a picnic table, slowly revealing that all the characters are at a picnic. Something in the sky sounds of thunder, revealing a strange alien ship. The screen goes black and a message appears: Suddenly dozens of beings exit from the light of the ship as it blasts off. Mario, R.O.B, Samus, Sami, and Simon Belmont approach, only to be hit by Gerudo Link's sword. The ground lifts up from under them, revealing Gaia. And from the shadows comes Umbra who laughs strangely. The groups clash and the game logo appears. After this, a scene with a tower being built by Doshin and Pushmo is shown, with Sasha from Advance Wars at the very top. Mystery Reboot 5 Our last reboot is more obscure than something like Strafe and 3.14... heck, the first game was never even finished and the creator of the character almost immediately abandoned the character and series! I hope you enjoy it all the same, though. ---- The trailer begins Aerodyamic by Daft Punk being played by someone on a guitar. As we pan out, it is revealed that the guitar belongs to Cara and the Skyrockets, who are playing in a board room. As they jam out, the room begins to shake and the Skyrockets fall over, the song abruptly ending. As they head outside of the ship with investors, they see a bunch of strange musical artists that have branded themselves as "The Wave". They want Cara's record label to sign up for their streaming service. Cara asks why they should join, with them replying that other streaming services don't pay artists enough and that this new service gives higher quality sound and making rich artists richer. Cara is skeptical, and the man begins get upset with her, his skin turning blue. As a battle breaks out, a logo is shown for Cara and the Skyrockets: A New Wave. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Trailer: Gears of Time The trailer begins with Unten falling back in pain. We hear mechanical steps as the thing that has been too fast to see is revealed: CLOCKWARX. Clockwarx prepares to step on Unten as Reese (who has visible cracks on his face that shed white light) looks away. Suddenly, something opens up in the sky. A red crack. Little Lenny Penguin, JIM, and Alison jump out from the crack. Unten gets up as Clockwarx looks at the crack and the personages. Clockwarx attempts to hit the three, but all three dodge his strike. Reese gets up and heads towards a giant clock face. As he spins it, various characters such as Lexi Lexhan, Andy Pasta, Loki Steinbach, Rai, Johnny Dog, Pinti, and S all appear. The entire roster up to this point then shouts "We are the Light!" as Clockwarx roars a distorted and timeshifting sound. Post credits, a blank screen appears, but a voice can be heard. "Are we not cul enough to be in this game or something?" ---- And that's it, folks. Pack it up and go home. Nothing more to show right now. Gallery Art for some of the stuff shown but wasn't able to fit into the presentations themselves. OrderShattered.png|Mysterious woman that appears in the Shattered: Gears of Time trailer. leahwarzones.png|Leah's look for Strafe: Warzones. Flicker.png|The mysterious flickering girl that appears in 3.14 Worlds. Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages